


Sing for Me

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Domestic Fluff, Other, Present Tense, Significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A quick drabble of the domestic side of Dark.





	Sing for Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on an anonymous request:** "Darkiplier with a S/O who sings randomly whenever people aren't around, and Dark finally walks in on it at some point." 
> 
> **My response:** "I’m gonna try a little quick thing here. A lighter side of Dark, if you will. It’s not a proper fic, but it’s all I got right now." 
> 
> This was a thing I had written in under 10 minutes, so the quality isn't as high as my other works. But I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Imagine S/O is singing their favourite song as they sweep the floor of their apartment, using the broom handle as an impromptu microphone stand. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

S/O jumps, startled by Dark’s sudden presence. He’s leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised. 

S/O quickly stammers out that they were just passing time while doing chores.

“In my world,” Dark says. “There is no music. No mothers sing lullabies to their children, no love songs meant to express the depth of feeling one person can have for another, no tribal beat designed to encourage you to move in time with it. Nothing.”

“That sounds so sad.”

“One of the things I enjoy about being here is the music,” He admits. “It was a revelation when I heard it for the first time. The first thing I heard when I entered this world was Aretha Franklin singing about how she deserves respect, on an ‘oldies’ station blaring from a nearby salon. At first, I didn’t know what I was hearing. Now, I can’t get enough… There is so much music in this world, it would take thousands of human lifetimes to hear it all.”

S/O smiles. It’s rare to get Dark to open up about anything, especially things even tangentially related to His exile, so S/O feels honoured by His little confession. It makes Him more… human.

He looks upon His beloved with great affection. “You have a beautiful voice. Sing for me.”


End file.
